Limber Dogwood
Limber Name: '''Limber Dogwood '''Gender: Male District: 7 Age: 15 Weapon: Limber is most skilled with an ax, and he practices throwing axes at tress when he thinks no one is looking. He is also good with knives and kunais. Appearance: Limber has tanned skin with peel marks all over him from sunburns that he has gotten from chopping wood in the forest. His shaggy brown hair is thick like rich chocolate and his eyes are a light brown like a tiger's eye gemstone. Strengths/skills: Limber is a very strong from chopping at trees all his life, and has very good aim from practicing throwing axes at trees and'' ''small animals. Not only that, but he can climb trees very quickly, with a record of 7.889 seconds. Finally, he knows his berries from eating berries in the wid while chopping wood. Weakness(es): Limber cannot swim as he has never gotten the chance to do so, and he has a decapabilitizing fear of fire. When he was young, there was an uprising in District 7 that caused a fiery blaze in the woods that killed his father and burned Limber's face. Due to this he cannot stand fire. He recognizes humans as lizing beings that don't seserve to die, so being thrown into the hunger games is a very controversial topic for him. Personality: Limber is very reserved if he is just meeting you or doesn't know you very well. However, if you are his friend he can be very sarcastic and charming. He can be somewhat concieted, but is still kind to others and sees the life in others. That's why he hates the hunger games. He feels it wrong that innocent children have to kill each other yearly for entertainment. Backstory/History: Limber was born on a hot day in June in his house family's home. For the first decade of his life, he helped his dad chop wood. Then, there was the uprising. Citizens attempted to take a stand, but they were taken down a fire in the woods sparked. Within five minutes, the sky was black with ash and smoke and the green of the trees was overtaken by the red blaze that consumed lives. Limber ran into woods to save his dad, but he was too late and got scarred form the fire. For years, Limber kept himself reserved to chopping wood and throwing axes at trees. With his friends, he became sarcastic and conceited. He soon lost some me of them and kept to himself. He soon realized the hmanity o himself and others, so he grew a pure hatred of the Hunger Games. So when he got reaped at the reaping, he made sure that he would attempt to get it over with and try to give the most boring show possible. Interview Angle: He would act very charasmatic and towards Ceaser (Or whoever the host might be) and the sponsers and be very charming as well. Bloodbath Strategy: Limber would run to the very edge of the cornucopia, attempt to grab a bag and a knife, then run out into the arena. Token: A small wooden carving of a tree. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:15 year olds Category:District 7 Category:Reaped Category:Zeebem10's Tributes